User talk:Wuher Moseisley/Archive 1
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Clone Wars Adventures Character Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Doppinator Wiki I would love to help edit here and the Clone Wars Adventures community really needs a wiki like this. If you could give me a basis of where to start it would help. TVLwriter 22:27, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Categories I think it would be helpful if we first created a default category tree that users and editors should follow, because categories can easily get out of hand. My layout for the category tree is below. (Of course there would only be a need for the Characters category if you plan to integrate squad articles into this wiki) Characters *Male Characters *Female Characters **Humans ***Jedi ***Sith **Clone troopers **Twi'leks **Zabraks **Togrutas **Pantorans **Trandoshans ***Jedi Members ***Padawans Feel free to change or add anything to your liking. TVLwriter 23:40, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Starting That would be a good way to start, as they are characters/members of the cwa community. As for the squad ranks, those are all of them. I also think it would be a good idea to add some brief information about players we know/friends. TVLwriter 22:03, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Player articles That's true, but I've managed a wiki about an online community before and I was ok with people writing about other characters or other groups as long as the information did not contain biased, false, or insulting content. Also, we record people in history all the time and we do not always need their permission. I can definately agree that we should not get into their personalities and things like that, but a brief description of their species, houses, and membership statuses wouldn't be too much of a problem. If we ever do get complaints from players in the future we can always remove the article. This is really up to you so do what you'd like. TVLwriter 02:45, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Important number 071427 0a2c51 09294c 0E53A7 Wuher MosEisley 14:55, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Image License Hi. Mcblaster here. I was wondering if you need to license and source your images on this wiki. I tried and it said the template did not exist. Thanks, ''Jedi Master''[[User talk:Mcblaster|'Joe McBlaster']] 13:11, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Quick Question I saw on the "Wuher MosEisley" page that you put a picture of your house. Could I do that on the "Joe McBlaster" page? ''Jedi Master''[[User talk:Mcblaster|'Joe McBlaster']] 13:23, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Wiki chat Which wiki? Bane7670 20:29, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Ingame Name What is your in game name? 22:40, October 23, 2011 (UTC)Figrin Grufstation Emoticon Please make this an emote: Key to type: (nero) Occupation Hey there, Wuher. I am not sure if this is where to ask questions and make suggestions about this wiki. So, please redirect me if I am typing this in the wrong place. Anyways, this wiki is great and I really like it. It is pretty easy to find just about anyone. At the top navigation bar, there is a scroll down menu for "Occupation." I seriously consider "Master Builder" to be my occuptation. Would you mind adding that category as an occuptation? ------- Alaira Dalia 04:23, October 27, 2011 (UTC) UPDATE: Thank you so much! ^_^ Wiki chat Sorry I couldn't meet you, I'll be on later around 5:30 or 6:00ish, EST. Bane7670 16:53, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Can you give me some info on jobs on this wiki? (E.g. Recent Edits Patroler) Thanks,''Jedi Master''[[User talk:Mcblaster|'Joe McBlaster']] 15:23, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Omg thank you wuher! Sorry aout that category! idk how i did that! thanks soo much and sorry again! As long as I can hold a saber, I will fight to the end. 18:42, October 29, 2011 (UTC)Nero A How To Video Hey, Wuher. ^_^ As you know very well, I have a knack for making How To videos. Quite a few people approached me in game today asking me how to create and edit their own page for this wiki. So, rather than trying to explain through the filter a few dozen times, I was thinking of making a How To video for this wiki. It would be an introductory video explaining some of the ins and outs of the wiki and how to do basic things. It would also expose the wiki to my 92 subscribers. ^_^ Anyways, I won't go ahead with the video without your permission since you are the founder. So, if you could get back to me with a "go" or "no go" at your earliest convenience, that would be great. Thanks! ^_^ ------ Alaira Dalia 21:09, October 29, 2011 (UTC) hey hi wuher what is this wiki about-castor rasptower Supplying help I'm not sure if this a rule or not, but I think members should give the allowance for others to edit their profiles to improve them and shape them, making categories. Make it look more professional so it's more easy to read for others too. It's something I did mainly on the Assassin's Creed wiki, but other wiki's too. I already did it to a small degree with two articles. I can supply the same help to a higher level even. But since this is your wiki, it's your call. -- Altaïr 18:44, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Thrawns Blaster I don't condone the use of these kind of articles as it is just filled with information all from another C-Canon character Admiral Thrawn from the Thrawn Trilogy written by Timothy Zahn. Altaïr humans can i be on the humans listCastor Rasptower i have made a page http://cwacharacter.wikia.com/wiki/Castor_Rasptower Hello Founder Hello, I am Jim Logan, um about the Marie Antonite thing, she was ''a real player. she left in January, I was wondering If I should note that somewhere? The Voice of the Voiceless Poll Actually I only made one other user to vote for myself, I told some of my yahoo messenger and gmail friends who play cwa to come here and vote for me, was that a bad idea? As long as I can hold a saber, I will fight to the end. 14:00, November 5, 2011 (UTC)Nero Darkpulse, Head of Pulse Biotech FoundationAs long as I can hold a saber, I will fight to the end. 14:00, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude plz read about my story and post what u think thanks! :) Mal DarkNova Congrats on being number 1 soe player. Forums No problem. If there's any topics you would like to add feel free to do so. We might want to advertise this on the community messages or a blog post as well. TVLwriter 17:13, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Uh question? The page "The Second battle of Ryloth" was a work in progress, I was planning on contiuing the story/battle, might I ask why you deleted it? The Voice of the Voiceless I see. Thank you for that, I did not know and I apologise for that. The Voice of the Voiceless Chat I can meet you in Live chat right now if you want/can. Bane7670 22:02, November 7, 2011 (UTC) category Ok sorry about that, I wish to be more involve in the wiki if you don't mind.MandaloretheDevastator 06:56, November 8, 2011 (UTC) : Please note that the Republic or Separatist are not occupations they are affiliation, : Maybe you can add more Category as Affiliation and move the republic and the separatist there.MandaloretheDevastator 07:01, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Timeline Issues Hey. I looked at a Star Wars timeline and found out that I made Joe McBlaster younger than I intended. LOL. I am going to change it to make it the way Iwanted. Please don't change it back 'cause he's technically mine. Thanks, [[User:Mcblaster|''Jedi Master]][[User talk:Mcblaster|'Joe McBlaster']] 01:29, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok good point there but I have some thing to ask the Jedi category. It means characters who are affiliated to the Jedi Order or they are jedi as occupation? One more thing can you the Republic category renamed as Galactic Republic and the Separatist as Confederacy of Independent Systems (CIS)? How to undo On my talk page you asked me to undo the things added to Seperatist. How do I undo things? Darkjedi55 05:40, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :If you don't mind, Wuhar? At the bottom, you click on scroll your mouse over 'my tools'. Then you click on 'history' and you then have the option to undo any edit that has been done of the page. -- Altaïr 05:45, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :I already undid them for him when i saw no response in undoing Wuher MosEisley 20:50, November 10, 2011 (UTC) December Feature Character How can I get my page, James Jaune, onto the voting list for the December feature character? Or can I even?JamesJawne 00:07, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Just looked at the notation at the bottom, so nevermind, haha.JamesJawne 00:08, November 11, 2011 (UTC) 100 pages :D congrats, 100 pages! about 4,999,900 left to go LeumasLietsleknif 11:25, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for clearing that up. The Jedi Lord. Dark Ciara Why did you move this article, which kind of defeats the purpose of why I renamed it in the first place? -- Altaïr 00:25, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Gamer of the Month Lucky! How did you do that? 19:42, November 23, 2011 (UTC)A Wikia Contributor Claws Bane Thanks. I wanted to create a clone page because I was trying to undo the font for my first Claws Bane but it all got deleted. Thanks. Claws Bane 20:43, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Wuher I will be at the game now and if you didn't gor it my Email is: Darthkatar42@gmail.com MandaloretheDevastator 22:40, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Wiki progress board I noticed on the admin dashboard that there was a cwa character wiki progress/task board on the right side of the page above the statistics board. I would like to add this to my wiki so could you tell me how to add this? TVLwriter 01:39, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Mandalorian Guild ---- Wunher Aloquar here can you change the name The Mandalorian Guild to just Mandalorian Guild? thanks anyway. ---- Pic My picture on my profile figrin gurfstation is gone when i edited. please bring it back. or make a gallery or a different picture. 19:46, December 3, 2011 (UTC)A wikia contributor